<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Sunshine, You Temptress by turdysevenirishmen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868255">You Sunshine, You Temptress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdysevenirishmen/pseuds/turdysevenirishmen'>turdysevenirishmen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Lingerie, Masturbation, Panties, Sex Toys, Surprise Sex, Teasing, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdysevenirishmen/pseuds/turdysevenirishmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our friends at Wish felt like I needed to see this today...someone needs to write this Harry/Narry ff asap. Im honestly not picky I prefer Narry but Harry/literally anyone or by himself will do. Thx"</p><p>(Use link for picture included)</p><p>https://xoxosoulshine.tumblr.com/post/635080209413111808/our-friends-at-wish-felt-like-i-needed-to-see-this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Sunshine, You Temptress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXoSoulShine/gifts">XoXoSoulShine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one holds a special place in my heart as my first foray into smut writing, and as the inspiration behind the prompts series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby, I’m home!” Harry said, coming through the door with a smile. He waited for Niall to greet him with his usual sarcastic reply, but when he wasn’t met with one, he started looking for him. “Babe?” He walked up the stairs, wandering through the rooms of their house, before stopping at the closed door of their bedroom. </p><p>Something about this felt off, and a stab of apprehension gave him pause before he eventually twisted the knob and pushed the door open. There was Niall, lying on his stomach as he read something on his phone, in nothing but a pair of gauzy panties that clung to him. Instantly, he felt himself go hot in anticipation, already skipping ahead in his mind to where he took them off. “Ni…” </p><p>“Hm?” Niall looked back at him over his shoulder; a playful grin splashed across his lips. “Hold on a sec, just lemme finish this.” A long few minutes passed as he flicked through what he was reading, the occasional giggle from him breaking the silence. Impatience filled every inch of Harry, a growl building in his throat until suddenly Niall yawned. </p><p>“Okay, I’m done. Hey, babe, how was work?” Harry had no idea what he was playing at, nor did he want to waste his time outlining his day when the love of his life was spread across their bed in fucking panties.   </p><p>“Niall, I really don’t feel like talking about work right now, so if you co–” All at once, Niall flipped onto his back to face him. </p><p>“What’s all the rush, pet?” Harry’s eyes raked over all of the smooth, freckled, and toned flesh now exposed to him, eyes then drawn to the front of the underwear, and oh, well, that was a surprise. </p><p>A really bloody nice one. </p><p>The material of the underwear stretched into a built-in pocket for his straining cock, hugging it deliciously. The tip of the material was dark and glistening from where Niall was leaking into it, precum smeared into the fabric and staining it.</p><p>“Forgot to tell you,” he said with a laugh, “Ordered the panties off of a website called dream or wish or something, and they’re really something, aren’t they? Been wearing ‘em all day.” And Harry could see it: Niall sitting in his office in his suit for hours, wearing those blessed panties under his fitted pants and squirming, unable to pay attention and planning this whole thing out. Niall spread his legs invitingly with a little grin. “I do have to say, though; I’m proper ready to get out of them.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asked, mouth utterly dry and aching to be kissing and licking up every part of his boyfriend. Niall began flicking his puffy nipples as he ran a hand over his belly, slowly, sensually, pausing at the bit of happy trail visible above the seam of the lingerie. The shameless eroticism of his form had Harry near panting.</p><p>“Yeah,” he moaned, “Wanna put on a show for you.” Harry could cry at how turned on he was, the seam of his trousers digging uncomfortably into his erection. He wanted nothing more than to be buried deep in his kitten, but patience was a virtue, and he wanted to see exactly what kind of show Niall wanted to give him.</p><p>“No objections to that, princess.” The free hand at the band of his pants reached under the pillow and pulled a bottle of lube out. Harry recognized it as his favourite kind, the watermelon flavoured one, and the temptation to eat him out right then and there welled up in him. </p><p>With a light groan. Niall got on his hands and knees, pushing the underwear to the side. Harry heard, rather than saw the tube being opened, a soft snick! sounding through the room. Niall reached back with slicked up fingers, stroking himself before pushing in with a finger, and Harry watched as he clenched around the finger, bottom flushed as he spread himself open. </p><p>Adding another finger almost immediately, he let out a soft whimper while plunging into himself past the knuckles. He took his time, working up to a three and whining. </p><p>Harry had focused all of his attention on his fucked out hole, to the point where it was jarring when Niall abruptly pulled his fingers out. Harry was about to let out grumbles of displeasure when Niall pulled out a ribbed, hot pink vibrator, a thick toy he didn’t recognize, from underneath the pillow. It took him a moment to realize it was new, but Niall was tossing a remote at him by then. He fumbled with it, watching as Niall eased it in with an audible intake of breath. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Harry whispered as he took in the sight of his crimson bum stretched around the vibrator, palming his crotch with a rough hand “Baby.” </p><p>“Turn it on,” Niall begged, squirming and wiggling under his gaze. Harry chuckled and immediately switched it on, pushing it to the near highest setting. Niall lurched forward with a cry, shaking and white-knuckling the sheets. But he took it, never uttering the safe word, instead crying out as tremors wracked his body almost violently. </p><p>Harry reached forward, groping his bum, then brushing a finger over the base so he could feel the powerful pulsing, the slight drone of it carrying. “Doing so good for me, love, always doing such a good job for me.” He made sure Niall could hear the awe and appreciation in his voice. </p><p>“<em>Mmph</em>.” His blue eyes were glassy from pleasure and brimming with more tears poised to follow the ones already running down his ruddy cheeks. Harry turned the power down to something more pleasant as he watched Niall’s stretched hole wink around the toy. One of Niall’s shaking hands reached behind, taking hold of the vibrator and beginning to pump it in and out of himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is unfinished, and will be completed at a later date.</p><p>Sorry @xoxosoulshine 😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>